


By Your Side

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Jughead/Betty Episode Tags [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Spoilers, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: A look at how Betty's date with Trev ended and how she gets comforted when she puts her name on the Murder Board





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born immediately throughout the episode. It's something short and somewhat sweet, so I hope you enjoy it :)

She's sipping on her milkshake while listening to Trev, slightly bored with the conversation. It was interesting, of course, when they were talking about Jason and drugs, mainly because there was something exhilarating about the idea that she could get a lead into Jason's death. Eventually though, she knew she had to taper off with the questions about Jason, or else Trev would think this wasn't a date and just a way to get information – which it _was_ , but he didn't need to know that. So she's trying her best to pay attention to Trev, and whatever it is he's saying, but she knows she's not doing the best job, especially since whatever it is he is saying is super boring.

A few moments later though, she's surprised out of her inner monologue when she notices Jughead sitting next to her, grinning at a slightly confused Trev, especially when he places his arm around her shoulders. She blinks at her friend in confusion for a few moments, mouth hovering open over her straw, tongue just peeking out as she looks from Jughead to Trev.

"Jughead…" She hears Trev state and she finds herself looking towards him before looking towards Jughead once more. She doesn't know what to do or what to say, and her mouth is still open which she realizes isn't attractive whatsoever. And why does she _care_ about whether or not she's attractive? She smacks her mouth shut before looking towards Jughead in slight frustration when she hears him ask if he's not interrupting anything.

"Uh, you were there earlier today right? When we confirmed this was a date?" Trev questions and Betty cringes lightly, knowing that her accidentally stating it was a date wouldn't end well for her. She can _feel_ Jughead giving her a look and she looks at him briefly with a light glare before sighing a little and looking towards Trev.

"Trev—" She begins slowly, smiling apologetically when he looks at her with his own smile.

"Not a date?" He asks and she shakes her head in the negative, hurting a little when he nods his own head in understanding. He finishes the last bite of his hot dog before standing up with his drink – a _sprite_ – which _what_ – before he looks towards Jughead.

"You do good by her, Jones. Hurt her and I'll hurt you—" he states and Betty can't help but furrow her brow in confusion, especially when Jughead looks at her with wide eyes and Trev chuckles with a shake of his head.

"Later," he eventually responds with an awkward wave before walking away. Betty turns towards Jughead, her one side pressed against his completely and she feels a shiver of warmth go up her body but she does nothing about it not wanting to be completely obvious.

"What'd you do that for when you _knew_ ," Betty begins before stopping when she realizes Jughead's smiling at her.

"What?" She asks feeling herself blush as Jughead shakes his head.

"Let me walk you home, and then we'll meet up tomorrow for the memorial," he asks, standing up and holding out his arm as Betty sighs and nods, knowing she can never stay mad at Jughead.

***

She's staring at their murder board with watery eyes, unable to believe what she's seeing. Sure, she put the card up there with her family's name, but…. She never thought she'd actually believe they may be suspects. She never thought that she'd actually believe her Dad might be the one responsible for killing another human being – even if that human being was part of a stupid blood feud her Dad was involved in.

"You going to be okay?" She hears and she looks towards Jughead and wipes away the tears pooling at her eyes, sniffling and nodding a little bit as Jughead frowns and slowly brings her in for a hug. She enters easily, needing his warmth, comfort and maybe something more that she won't admit to.

"Thank you for being here," She ends up whispering after a few moments of silence, her arms wrapped around Jughead's waist as she feels him kiss the top of her head.

"Anything for you, Betts," she hears and she sniffles once more with another small nod before stepping away and looking towards the murder board.

"You're coming with me to see Polly, right?" She asks, sounding small and insecure and hating the way her voice sounds but needing to know nonetheless. She feels a sense of relief when Jughead nods and she knows, even if she's upset about this, as long as she has him with her, she'll be good.


End file.
